Humming Blade Naruto
by MadHatter66
Summary: Naruto with a sword and Kenjutsu but with a twist.May change name. R


I don't own Naruto

Takes place during the Genin exams

* * *

The exams had started a while ago and Kakashi was somewhat confused. He had already rendered Sakura unconscious via Genjutsu and he had Sasuke buried up to his neck underground. What was bothering him was that Naruto hasn't tries to get the bells. Hell he wasn't even hiding; he was sitting on a log looking at the lake behind them. From what Kakashi had read in his file, he should've been the first to attack.

"_Those damn Academy teachers must have confused him with someone else's" _Kakashi thinks as he flips a page in his book. He looks at Naruto and decides to ask_._

"Aren't you going to try and get my bells?" Naruto turns his head and looks at Kakashi.

"Naa, rather look at the lake" he says in a relaxed, calm voice.

"I thought you wanted to become a Ninja?"

"I do but not right now, waiting for something" he says his head turned back the lake.

"_This kid is the opposite from what his profile says"_Kakashi thinks, somewhat surprised by the answer.

"Well I can't just let you sit there…." He says as he reaches into his kunai pouch.

"No problem, I always wanted to gauge my skill" Naruto says smiling as he jumps up and lands on the log. In a flash Kakashi throws shuriken at Naruto, who just stands there?

"Weapons?" he says as he throws open his jacket and pulls out something……unexpected. He pulls out a katana from his jacket and slashes the shuriken in two, all in a flash. Kakashi, who just got over the surprise, takes a closer look at the blade. It was shorter than most normal swords with a straight blade and had no hand guard. The handle was blue with wooden camouflage on the handle.

"_A Kenjutsu user" _Kakashi thinks as he puts his book away. A sword in the hands of a novices is dangerous but a sword in the hands of a skilled swordsman is life threatening.

"Don't blink" Naruto says as he blurs out of sight in pure speed, leaving an orange blur behind him. In a instant, he appears in front of him.

"Spinta!" Naruto says and thrusts his sword into Kakashi's chest. "Kakashi" body explodes into a cloud of smoke, showing that Naruto stabbed a log all the way through. He smiles and he turns his hand and wrist quickly, splitting the log in two.

"Nice attack but you won't catch me that quickly" Kakashi says from behind Naruto and he turns. He sees Kakashi leaning on a training log reading his book.

"You almost got me" he says as he flips a page.

Jingle! Jingle!

Kakashi's eye widens as he looks at his belt, finding his bells gone.

"When did you…."

"Before I made the thrust, I cut the bells off" he says as he puts the bells in his pocket. He turns so his side was facing Kakashi his left leg bent slightly behind him at he points his sword at Kakashi.

"Now I just need to keep them" he says and Kakashi nods.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, you're missing something" Kakashi says

"Teamwork" Kakashi looks up from his book and at Naruto.

"Say that again" he says and Naruto repeats himself.

"When did you figure it out?" he asks

"When you asked me I if was going to try and get the bells"

"So that's why you didn't help the others" he says, answering a question he had.

"Would have but they wouldn't have listened to me" he says, making a good point. Sasuke, with his whole avenger thing, would have never have gone with it. Sakura would have just followed Sasuke and not listen to him either.

"And now you know why I didn't want to become a ninja right now. I wouldn't work well with those two; they're not willing to listen or work together with me, so I don't mind waiting for a better team" Naruto says as he keeps pointing out facts.

"_I'm really starting to like this kid, I really am" _Kakashi thinks as he closes his book.

"You would have made a fine student Naruto"

"You would have made a great teacher Kakashi" Naruto says as he lowers his sword. Right on que the exam bell goes off and Naruto pulls a blue sheath with wooden camouflage. He sheathes his sword and attaches it to his belt.

"I'll get Sakura you get Sasuke" Naruto says as he jumps into the forest.

--Where Sakura is--

She was still trapped in the Genjutsu and was now in a fetal position when Naruto found her, her eyes half open.

"How was she so easily fooled?" Naruto asks himself as he kneels down and places his hand on her forehead.

"Kai" he says and she opens her eyes completely. She sits up and looks around franticly.

"Sasuke-kun!...huh…..Naruto?" she yells at first but gets confused when she can't find him but finds Naruto.

"Sasuke wasn't ever here, you were tricked badly" Naruto says flat out and Sakura dead pans.

"Word of advice, never trust you're eyes……….at first" Naruto says as he stands up. He waits for her to stand up but she just looks at him.

"I can't feel my legs" she says and she points down at her legs. Two thin needles were sticking out of her legs. Naruto pulls them out quickly and looks at her"

"Did you feel that?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"Fine hold on" he says as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing!" she yells at him.

"Caring you to the training grounds" he says as he jumps into the trees and tree hops back to the training grounds.

--Timeskip-5 min.--

"OK guys, you fail for obvious reasons" Kakashi starts

"Sasuke, you didn't ask for help and attacked a Jounin head on without any real idea of what you could be facing" he says and Sasuke scoffs at him.

"Sakura, you also didn't ask for help and when I appeared in front of you, you didn't even make an attempt to or fight back" Kakashi say sand Naruto gets confused.

"Hold on, didn't you throw poisoned senbon into her legs so she couldn't run or move?" he asks

"No, so who did?" he asks and he looks at Sasuke and holds his hand out.

"Let me see you're kunai pouch" he says and Sasuke grunts but takes it off his leg and hands it to him. He opens it and sees senbon in his pouch.

"You said only two would pass, so I picked one off" Sasuke says and Kakashi throws him back his pouch.

"That is another reason why you're not passing" he says and Sasuke gets confused.

"You said only two would pass, what's wrong with what I did?" he asks

"That wasn't the real test, the real test was to see if you three could work together and by far you two can't and won't" He says but Sakura decides to speak.

"What about Naruto-baka, he's just as guilty as the rest of us"

"True but he figured out the meaning of the test and got the bells…." he says but gets cut off by Sasuke.

"He got the bells! I couldn't even get one, there is no way that loser got both!" he yells not believing it.

Jingle! Jingle!

Sasuke looks to his side and sees Naruto holding up both bells in his hand.

"Since Naruto, actually, understood the meaning of the test, I'm going to give you guys another shot" he says and they seem to brighten up a little.

"But if there are any problems, I'll send you asses all back to the academy, got it?" he says Sasuke nods while Sakura says "Hi!".

"Good, meet me back here in a week for my new test" he says as he explodes in a cloud of smoke and Naruto disappears in a blur. Sasuke gets up and leaves but is stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun help me, I can't walk" she says and he turns to her.

"Not my problem" he says and he walks out of the training field and leaves Sakura alone.

"_He poisons me….then leaves me…" _she thinks and tears roll down her cheeks at the thoughts of what could happen now.

"Why you crying?" someone in front of her asks and she looks up and sees Naruto looking down at her.

"I still can't walk and Sasuke left me here" she says and Naruto kneels down. He grabs her waist and legs and picks her up bridal style.

"Where do you live?" he asks

"The Roku district" she says and Naruto disappears in a blur of orange and pink

* * *

77: Was that a Naru/Saku moment I just saw

Naruto: What?, I just helped her home

Sakura: Ya, not like Naruto-kun is any Sasuke

You know you just used the "–Kun" suffix on Naruto and not Sasuke, right?

Sakura's face goes red: Uhhhhhhhhhhh

Oh well, still not sure on pairings but I think it just made itself

Review!!


End file.
